1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bin that is suitable for being mounted within a rigid enclosure such as a cupboard, and compacts the contents placed within it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bins mounted within cupboards are well known and are typically used within fitted kitchens to store rubbish. Commercially available types suffer from:                having small holding capacities        being mounted in manners that cannot withstand the repeated force applied by the user pushing compactable materials into them        having opening mechanisms and door catches that are not adequately resistant to contamination        the door having to be opened by hand which is inconvenient if the users hands are dirty or occupied carrying material to be placed within the bin        
Many inventions exist for the compaction of materials, particularly refuse, but their complexity, size and operational requirements render the majority of them unsuitable for domestic use, particularly within a cupboard under a worktop:                complex mechanisms present problems with the cleaning up of materials spilt while filling or compacting the contents of the bin        compacting using excessive force renders even relatively small bundles of refuse unmanageably heavy        liquids spray from partially emptied containers        
Problems associated with bucket type bins include that:                when filled, they are difficult to empty due to friction between the liner and the sides of the bin, and a vacuum that forms beneath the liner as it is removed        if the liner has been punctured by the contents or is ruptured during the removal process, liquids leak into the bin and the contents may scatter into the surrounding area        they are very awkward to wash out after being contaminated, due to their large volume relative to that of the sink they are to be washed in        many do not provide an adequate means for retaining the bin liner in place and permit it to fall into the bin thus allowing the contents to come into contact with the bin itself        liner holding devices, if provided, are often difficult to clean and harbour dirt        they do not cater to refuse being segregated for recycling purposes or if they do, they do not offer the user enough flexibility in terms of allowing the user to decide upon the number of segregations and the volume that each segregation occupies.        
Recyclable materials are often transferred in polythene bags from a bin, or storage area in the kitchen, to the recycling collection point; these bags create more waste and having to transfer piles of stored items into a bag to transfer them is a nuisance.
If it is required that food waste is segregated, it may not be disposed of in plastic liners and is usually stored directly in a dedicated vessel on the worktop. This vessel quickly becomes unsightly and unpleasant to clean and is incongruous with the design of a fitted kitchen.